An image processing device in the related art creates an image free of overexposed (white-out) areas and underexposed (black-out) areas through HDR (high dynamic range) imaging (see patent literature 1). This image processing device successively captures images of a single photographic scene, i.e., an image with the exposure thereof controlled so as to optimize bright areas of the subject and an image with the exposure thereof controlled so as to optimize dark areas of the subject, and creates an image free of any overexposure white-out or underexposure black-out through composite processing that combines these two images.